Retold: The XMen Way
by Rixxistro
Summary: AUish What happens when the first generation of Xavier's was really the group from the Animated Series? Join Xavier, Wolvie Young!StormCyclopsJeanRogueRemyBeast and the rest of the gang!PairingsJottRomyuhh....vote for the rest? READ AND REVIEW!


* * *

Howdy!!!

...that was lame but ya know what...nevermind...

Okay...some quick updates...

I apologize for not updating ANY of my fics for a long, long ,long, long time and I promise to start really soon... and also...I have a couple of new fics that are waiting to be posted...as well as a few chapters for other fics.

Don't be surprised if you see me start posting Avatar: The Last Airbender fics because that is my newest obession (ZUKO FOREVER!!!!!!!!!...well...Zutara for ever anyways...)

But yeah...the following fic is just an idea I had a long, long, long...longlonglong time ago so...Im not too sure wither or not I'm going to continue it...so let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading!!!

PS-if you know of any awesome Zutara fics...let me know? (puppy dog face)

* * *

"Jean?"

Scott Summers was searching for the elusive redhead, fellow mutant and friend, Jean Grey. Currently he was having no luck whatsoever searching through the dorms of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

He poked his head in yet another non-occupied room. SUCCESS!

Jean was currently putting finishing touches on the bedroom that would occupy the newest student at the school. He took a moment to admire the young woman. Her long flaming scarlet tresses pulled back into a braid, wispy bangs brushing into her striking green eyes, her tall, willowy frame adorned in a pair of loose khakis and a pale green tee shirt.

"Jean?"

Jean whipped around to see Scott standing in the doorway, smiling. She flashed him a friendly grin.

"Hey Scott," she greeted, as she finished fluffing the pillows. Scott looked around the furnished room.

"You could have asked for help setting up you know." he teased her good naturedly, she shrugged.

"It wasn't hard, and besides, what would a testosterone filled male like you know about decorating a girl's room?"

Scott blinked behind his ruby quartz sunglasses.

"What? I thought the professor said the new recruit was going to be a guy." Sometimes it was troubling to be the only male at the institute. Besides Wolverine and the professor of course, but then again Scott and Jean were two out of the three students that attended the new school for mutants.

Jean grinned.

"Sorry to disappoint Scott, but I don't think Marie is a boy's name."

"Well...his parents could have been into that whole hippie either gender name thing." he protested mockingly, Jean rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, Susan. Now be helpful and drive me to the mall. I was supposed to meet Ro there 10 minutes ago."

* * *

They found Ororo Munroe waiting for them by the food court, hands on her hips and several shopping bags sat by her feet.

The tall, espresso skinned beauty was drawing attention from most of the young male population of the mall. With her shock white hair cut choppily to her chin, and cobalt blue eyes provided a sharp contrast to her creamy dark skin. Her form fitting black tank top and faded jeans were perfect for a shopping excursion.

"Took you long enough Jean." she scolded mockingly. Jean just grinned.

"Scott's a slow driver." she passed the blame to Scott who shrugged with a teasing grin.

"Traffics a weather witch."

Ororo rolled her eyes before picking up five bags and shoving them at Scott.

"Put these in the jeep and meet us at Starbucks." she ordered, before slinging her purse over her shoulder, linked her arm through Jeans and led her off to the coffee paradise.

Scott sighed as he turned to exit the mall. How those two roped him into these things he'd never know.

* * *

A bright yellow taxi pulled up to the front steps of The Xavier's Institute. The white Victorian mansion stood proud and beautiful on the lush green grass and other well kept foliage on the extensive grounds. Moments later the back door opened and a pair of jean clad legs swung out, followed by the rest of Marie Darkholme, and her black duffle bag.

She stood staring at the mansion in slight awe a few moments after the taxi had pulled away, before slinging the duffle over her shoulder and slowly walking up the steps. She bit her bottom lip as she searched for signs of a knocker or a doorbell.

"You must be the new kid."

She spun around at the sound of the slightly gruff male voice and saw a tall, muscular man with slightly pointed dark bluish black hair, oddly becoming muttonchops and dark brown eyes. He wore a black tee shirt and worn jeans along with his black cowboy boots.

"Um, yeah...Mah name's Marie."

She stuck her gloved hand out as the older man approached; he paused, raised an eyebrow at the extended hand and continued to the door. She frowned and followed after him.

"Yah know it's customary to shake hands and introduce your self." she called after him, he turned and there was a distinct SHINKT sound as three gleaming silver claws sprung out of his right knuckles.

"Shake this kid." he growled at her. She blinked at the claws about two inches away from her face and then grinned.

"Cool."

Logan was slightly taken back by this teenage girl's reaction to his claws. And retracted them.

"Kids these days." he muttered, before turning and stalking off.

Marie resisted the urge to call after him and protest that she wasn't a kid. But even if she hadn't she wouldn't have gotten the chance.

"Hello, you must be Marie Darkholme." greeted a crisp accented voice, she turned to see a man in his late 40's in a wheelchair and smiling warmly. His kind brown eyes, bald head and business suit made her grin.

"Yeah, are you Xavier?" she asked, he nodded and shook her hand.

"Professor Charles Xavier at your service. I'm pleased you accepted the offer to join the institute."

"Well, it was kinda a last minute thing." she admitted, he nodded and steepled his fingers.

"I heard about the difficulties with your mother, we used to be friends..."

"If yah don't mind professor," she interrupted a sad look on her face. "Ah'd rather not talk about her."

He nodded sympathetically and was about to comment further when the front door burst open and two teenage girls came in.

One was a tall, willowy built girl with a thin, athletic frame, ivory skin, flaming red hair and spring green eyes. She was laughing about something with the other girl, a slightly taller girl with espresso colored skin, cobalt blue eyes and chin length white hair. Both looked to be around 16 or 17.

Following them in was a tall, lean boy laden with several large shopping bags. He was rather good looking with shaggy brown hair, and dark red sunglasses.

The red head stopped and the other girl looked over, the boy nearly stumbled into their backs but the red head lifted up a hand towards him and the bags seemed to steady themselves.

"Ah, these are our other students," the professor stated. "If you don't mind, I have some rather important business to attend to, Jean, why don't you show Marie around?" The red head smiled widely and stepped forwards.

"No problem professor."

Xavier nodded and smiled to himself as he wheeled away.

Jean felt slightly embarrassed of stumbling in, laughing hysterically with Ororo in front of this new girl who was regarding them with a raised eyebrow and a lop sided smile.

The girl was probably less than a year younger then them. Possessing thick shoulder length rich mahogany tresses, two chin length wide snow white stripes framed her pretty face. She had deep emerald eyes and creamy pale skin with a barely visible sprinkling of pale freckles across her nose and cheeks. She wore a simply black long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, along with black leather gloves.

"I'm Jean Grey," she offered, extending a hand. The girl grinned and shook it.

"Marie Darkholme."

"I'm Ororo Munroe, resident weather witch." the two girls shook hands and Scott stepped up.

"Scott Summers, nice to meet you."

Marie grinned at them all. They seemed nice enough.

"If you don't mind, call me Rogue. Ah'm used to it."

"No problem, come on, I'll show you your room."

Jean led the girl upstairs, leaving Scott and Ororo at the base of the stair well.

The white haired beauty turned to her friend. "Well, she should fit in just fine."

Scott sighed.

"Yeah, but now I'm outnumbered."

* * *

One Month Later

A sleep and half awake Rogue staggered into the kitchen, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy pj pants, her thick hair pulled into a messy pony tail. Her half open emerald eyes were barely focusing on anything.

"Where's the stupid coffee?" she muttered to herself as she rummaged through some of the cabinets. From the kitchen table Logan grunted.

"Ain't you a little young to be drinking coffee stipes?" he commented, taking a sip of his own dark brew. She glared at him. Something she was quite good at.

"Ain't you a little old to be drinking coffee badger?" she retorted, he growled slightly and jerked a thumb towards the half full coffee pot.

She sighed in relief and grabbed a mug, filling it with coffee before hopping up and sitting on the counter, letting her legs dangle.

"Morning Rogue, Logan." greeted Jean as she breezed in, Rogue blinked at how awake she was at 7:30 in the morning.

"Why are you so dunged cheerful Jeanie girl?" inquired Rogue as she gulped down her coffee. Jean smiled as she made some toast for herself.

"We're getting another recruit today."

Rogue blinked before frowning.

"Really, who?"

"The prof says his name is Remy LeBeau." This from Scott who had just entered the kitchen, Jean raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where's Ro?"

The tall boy shrugged.

"Xavier is working on her control."

"Anyway, Scott and I get to go pick him up from the airport, I asked if Ororo and you could come too Rogue but the prof said not to overwhelm him." Jean explained. Logan grunted.

"Nice to know you bunch don't have that consideration for me." he grumbled before stalking out of the kitchen. Rogue sighed.

"Well now Ah suppose Ah gotta go do a danger room sim all by mah lonesome." she pouted, Scott laughed.

"I don't think so, you'd ruin team practice."

Ever since they had discovered Rogue's powers were absorption, flight and super strength (although she had confessed the latter two weren't hers originally but wouldn't elaborate) they had taken to teasing her about how she could demolish the danger room with out breaking a sweat. Which was completely true.

"Crap, Scott we gotta go get Gambit." Jean frowned at her watch. Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Gambit? What does the guy do? Throw chess pieces?"

"I don't know, later Rogue!" called Jean as she dragged Scott out the door, the boy waved to her and Rogue waved back laughing as Ororo strode in.

"Whats so funny?" asked the espresso skinned girl as she poured herself some juice. Rogue shook her head.

"Nothing. Did you know we're getting a newbie Ro'?" Ororo nodded.

"Yeah, Xavier told me this morning, he and Logan had to go take some of some business in town, so we got the place to ourselves."

Rogue grinned.

"Up for a little bit of danger room sugah?" Ororo returned the grin.

"Always."

The two young women made an unlikely team in the DR, both skilled and powerful, moving with an natural grace and ease.

"Behind you Rogue!" called Storm as she blasted a giant robot with lightening, the thing short circuited. Rogue spun around from her height in the air and rammed into the robot behind her at full force, knocking giant hole in its chest. It sparked a bit before crashing to the ground.

Ororo flew up to Rogue's height.

"Man, Logan really needs to work on these settings. Way too easy." grinned Storm, Rogue scowled.

"Yeah, not a real challenge, but a good way to work off some steam."

"Had enough?" asked Ororo, Rogue nodded.

"Ah think Ah'm gonna hit the showers, you gonna stay in here?" Storm said she was going to work of some more energy and Rogue left the Danger room.

* * *

Half and hour later a fully showered and awake Rogue left the shower, humming to herself as she headed to the locker rooms. She slipped on her under garments, followed by a dark green long sleeved stretch shirt and a pair of faded jeans along with her black converse and gloves. Quickly drying off her wild mahogany mane of rich curls, she breezed through of the locker room door and nearly ran over someone.

"Hey!" she protested, looking up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were red, on black. Smoldering scarlet on a sea of ebony.

"Uh." was all she could say as she picked her self up and looked at the teen in front of her.

His thick shaggy dark coppery auburn hair hung into his suavely yet slightly ruggedly handsome face, framing his strong jaw and high cheek bones, well portioned lips and smoldering eyes. He looked slightly worn with a slight 5 o clock shadow from not shaving for a day or two, but none the less he was absolutely gorgeous.

Tall, lanky and muscular he wore a black tee shirt that accented his sculpted torso and a pair of faded jeans under a long slightly worn brown trench coat, but even under the coat it was easy to admire his broad shoulders and chiseled muscles.

He grinned at her.

"Mon fault chere, allow moi to introduce my self. Ah'm Remy LeBeau.And who might y' be belle."

Rogue felt her cheeks almost blaze as he took her hand and made to kiss it. She pulled her gloved hand away noticing his own fingerless gloves.

"Sorry sugah, but you can only look, not touch." she smiled "The names Rogue, just Rogue."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright den, jus' Rogue, Remy's kinda new around here, would y' mind showing dis poor cajun around?"

Rogue shrugged and gave a lop sided grin."No problem, but Jean or Scott would do a better job than me, Ah only came here last month." the boy rolled his eyes.

"De other two already took off, and de professor went on some kinda errand run, and remy would enjoy de company of a belle fille very, very much." he offered her his arm. "So whattya say? Show a fellow southerner around?"

The southern belle rolled her eyes but linked her arm through his.

* * *

**Alrighty Peeps, here's the deal...**

**I've kinda taken a break from writing due to the fact that we've moved from the city to a coastal town and I've been really busy with school and organzing and all that extremely fun stuff...**

I have an extra chapter of this fic almost ready to go but it needs some serious editing so if you wanna see it posted, please review!!!

Have a pixxi stick...(I'll give you more if you reviewwww)

Later!

Rixxi


End file.
